


Prison Playground Vol. 1

by KnottedCherryStem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottedCherryStem/pseuds/KnottedCherryStem
Summary: Not suited for minors. Sexy fun time in the prison. Corrupt COs, naughty wardens and manipulative inmates. These boys are bad. Big behinds and wicked smiles. Welcome to Prison Playground.Starring: Inuyasha. Sesshomaru. Shippo. Koga. Miroku. Naraku.





	1. Chapter 1

Scene One – Sesshomaru x Inuyasha

 

The silver haired demon perked up as the sound of wheels rolling over the ground steadily came closer to his cell. The tall, slim man sat up from the cot, brilliant golden eyes trained onto the bars separating him from the hot piece of ass he knew would be strolling by shortly. The top half of his orange jumpsuit already rolled down to rest around his waist. The dog's hard chest covered only by a thin wifebeater. His arms thick cords of muscle from lifting out in the courtyard and playing basketball with the other inmates.

The hollered catcalls he heard everyday around noon hitting his pointed ears and he heard the white haired beauty's laugh before he saw him. Laughing at the compliment the prisoner to his left paid him before pushing the cart of mail further along the corridor.

The dog grinning as the expected correctional officer finally came into his view. And what a sight he was. Tempting peach tinted skin seemingly a beacon against the white short-sleeved button down the white haired man wore. The first button undone to reveal a white tee underneath. Tucked neatly into the band of black slacks. The ends of his straight locks brushing against the small of his back and the demon's eyes couldn't help but fall to the obvious swell of ass poking out beneath the fitting pants. Licking his lips as he visualized seeing that round piece of flesh without the barrier the clothing provided. He wanted to grab each luscious piece of softness in each hand and knead it like playdough. Wanted to watch the jiggle after his hand left its mark on the hanyou. The demon wanted to stick his dick so far up the man's—

"See something you like, Oyama?" The white haired male asked with a saucy grin, leaning casually against the handle of the cart he pushed. His bent over position seeming to tease the convict with the impressive ass he stuck outward. The fur lined ears planted in his white locks twitching almost innocently, though not taking away from the seductive aura that the hanyou possessed.

Sesshomaru stood up from his cot, rising to his towering frame. His own grin stretching at the slow open once over he received from the man on the other side of the bars. Feeling his dick twitch at the lick of lips sent his way as the hanyou's eyes stayed trained onto the impressive bulge pitching forth the crotch of his jumpsuit. His dick hard as a rock at seeing the sexy correctional officer. He walked forward and watched the hanyou straighten out at his approach. Their eyes locked as the white haired male pressed fully up against the bars. Pink lips parting at the demon's approach and his eyes snapped down to watch before looking up into a mirror of amber.

Pressing his own larger frame against the metal that divided them. Greedily inhaling the intoxicating scent that clung to the other male. It reminded him of spicy bubble gum. Placing his hands to wrap around the bars before he leaned down closer to that gorgeous face.

"I like everything I see. . . Inuyasha." He husked lowly, seeing the shiver that wracked the hanyou's lithe frame.

"You naughty dog," Inuyasha drawled slowly with a quirk of his lips.

"I can show you naughty," the demon replied smoothly. His deep voice having the desired affect as the heat between them seemed to press even closer into him. "We play this same game everyday. When you gonna let me show you something new."

He watched Inuyasha bite into his lip before looking down the corridor. Face one of contemplation as he stared at something beyond the demon's limited view. Suddenly reaching down for an envelope in the cart and slapping it against the bars. Eyes piercing as he stared back up at the demon. "When lights go out. . .don't go to sleep." He told him. His words low. Sesshomaru grabbing his letter, making sure to skim across the hanyou's fingers before pulling back.

The dog backing away from the bars as he watched the hanyou push the cart forward and out of his view. Grin on his lips as he laid back against the cot. Arms behind his head as he waited for lights out.

...

What was he doing? He kept his steps quiet as he walked along the corridor of the prisoner's cell block. Snores—and even worse bodily functions—greeting him as he walked to the silver haired demon's cell. The keys held in his hand in a tight grip to reduce the sounds they made as he walked. One key belonging to the lock the demon prisoner lay in. He felt his breath speed up in anticipation as he neared the cell. Tired of the teasing they'd been throwing back and forth. Always the bars between them. All that glorious man wrapped up in one tall, enticing package. Sesshomaru Oyama. The demon was gorgeous. His voice deep and music to his ears. He could listen to the man talk for hours and never get tired.

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Teasing the inmates was one thing but to actually cross the line. . .this was the first time he'd ever done anything like this. He could lose his job. His freedom and end up in one of these cells himself. His reputation. But damn if the demon didn't make him ache. It was like the man had imprinted himself into his brain. The man's piercing and knowing gaze following him long after he left the security of the prison. It was Sesshomaru he imagined screwing him silly when he went home after a shift. It was his name he called out before coming down from an orgasmic high.

He really was insane.

He had to get him out of his system. One time, he told himself. He was going to fuck Sesshomaru stupid than he'd be able to get on with his normal productive life. Not thinking of inmates with no hopes for a future outside these concrete walls.

He came to a stop before the dog's cell, taking a deep breath before fumbling around for the right key. Sticking it in the lock and slowly pulling the heavy door aside. Every scrape along the ground making him send a paranoid look down the corridor. If he were caught. . .

"Was starting to think you chickened out."

He jumped, backing away some at the golden eyes that reflected back at him in the dark. Two golden pools growing closer to be followed by the rest of the man's toned body. The faint light from the end of the hall outlining his side profile. Watching Oyama lean up against the opening of the cell with a cross of his arms. Biting his lip as he looked upon the man who seemed to possess a Godly aura.

Sesshomaru grinned at the hungry look in those golden eyes but the hanyou had yet to close the space between them. He'd been certain by the naughty grins and open flaunting Inuyasha would've pounced as soon as he saw him. Guess it was all for show. "Don't tell me your afraid of dick."

His eyes snapped up to meet amber. "I'm not scared." He watched the inmate's dark brow arch for a moment.

"C'mere," the dog told him softly and so seductively his legs would squeeze shut if he were in a position to do so. Feeling hypnotized as he closed the space between them. A not so silent stitch of breath leaving him at the arm that came to wrap around the back of his waist before pulling him closer. Eyes closing at the teeth that leaned down to nibble softly on one of his floppy ears. He brought a hand up, rubbing across the hard expanse of chest. Hardly believing he was in the demon's arms and not separated by bars. No longer having to imagine what feeling the man's hard body pressed against his would be like. It was certainly heavenly. And the head in his pants thought so too. His head suddenly yanked back to look into a mirror of amber, the demon's fingers gripping his chin. His breath held in suspense until the hand left to travel down his body. Eyes falling close at the feel of Oyama's large hands kneading and rubbing over his ass. Tilting his head back at the face that came to rest against his neck. His entire being a resounding, 'yes' at finally getting what he wanted. Nuzzles and bites placed along his neck and making him clutch the man closer to him. A harsh slap to his ass making his mouth fall open in a silent moan. Losing himself to the demon in an open corridor proving to be dangerous.

He pulled away while he still had a semblance of himself intact. The look in the silver haired demon's eyes making him weak in the knees and his heart race. His breath heavy to his own ears.

Damn Inuyasha smelled good. Having the CO pressed against him after weeks of flirting making his patience wear thin. He hadn't been laid since before his transfer. His dick was hard and he was ready to buried deep inside the hanyou. He made to pull the hanyou deeper into the cell but was immediately met with resistance.

He saw what the demon made to do. Doing this was one thing, but fucking around the other inmates was another. He took the man's hand in his own. A quick look down either side of the corridor confirmed their were no other officers around. He pulled Oyama from the cell and carefully closed it back before pulling him along in the opposite way of the way he came. The block shrouded in darkness in the late hour and knowing exactly where the blind spots were throughout the prison.

Pulling the inmate along through various corridors until he saw the library. No one took post here at this time of night and he hoped luck would be on his side that no one would contact him.

Sesshomaru followed behind Inuyasha, looking around the space he frequented on occasion. For either leisure or work. He followed in after the hanyou, keeping track of him by sound until the sudden switch of a dull light made him stop in his tracks. Just enough light to see but not enough to be noticed from outside the library's doors.

Brown wooden tables spread throughout the space and Inuyasha made his way over to one of them. Testing its sturdiness before turning around and smoothly sitting over its top. A grin on his lips at seeing Oyama follow behind in his trail. His golden eyes seemingly trying to commit his every feature to memory. He crooked a finger his way as he spread his legs some, silently communicating his desire to have the man before him.

He didn't need to be told twice, shredding his wifebeater along the way. Placing his hands on either side of the correctional officer as he leaned down. Lips dangerously close. Feeling the hanyou's breath blow over his own as their eyes met. Giving the other the chance to push this form of contact away but it seemed he had no intention of doing so by his unwavering look and the stillness that overtook his body.

Inuyasha looked into the eyes of the man before him, frozen as he inhaled the icy breath that blew over him. Moving forward on his own when it seemed Oyama had no intention of finishing what he started. Proven wrong when his minuscule shift sent the demon's face towards his own and pink lips suddenly covering his.

Swallowing the larger man's groans as he pulled him closer, body heating up at feeling hard muscle flex beneath his hands without a shirt between them. Oyama's lips demanding and greedy and he gasped when he was finally released.

"Such a tease," Sesshomaru murmured against the neck beneath his lips. Having found the spot that made Inuyasha squirm. All those taunts and the affect it had on him, he was going to show Inuyasha exactly what he'd done to him these past few weeks.

Inuyasha pushed his shirt from his shoulders before lifting the tee underneath over his head. Shrugging it away carelessly. Looking down to watch the head of silver kiss his way down his chest before latching onto a nipple. Humming with a close of his eyes. The dog's tongue slick and seeming to curl around the hardened nub. A quick intake of breath at the bite he received to the brown flesh.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder as he pulled his head away. Gently pushing back until Inuyasha's back met the cool surface of the table. Hands roaming on either side of his slim waist and hard stomach. Fingers going up to twist either brown nub and the hanyou's legs pulled him closer in response to the touch. His hardness grinding into the clothed behind before him and he made to remedy that.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly opening up at feeling the hands leave him and go to his zipper instead. Lifting his hips off the table at the fingers that curled around the band. Watching the demon pull them from his legs before throwing them off to the side. Spreading apart those smooth legs to look down at the puckered hole that stared back at him. Looking to see golden eyes watching him. Inuyasha unknowingly a vision of seduction as he laid there with one arm folded behind his head. The other arm resting casually across his stomach. Naked as the day he was born with ashen strands spread around him and down his shoulders. He'd never seen a prettier sight.

He ached to slide his dick into the tight hold before him but he had plans for the complacent hanyou. Stepping completely out of his jumpsuit before bending over to kiss either thigh presented to him. Alternating between each one as he steadily made his way down.

His chin rose higher the further down the demon made his way. His clawed digits rubbing appreciatively across his own erect nipples. Tweaking them in between his fingers as he felt himself leaking from down below. The smell of his arousal strong and only heightened at the kisses he felt placed onto either side of his ass cheeks. Lips parting in a light gasp at the wetness that he felt trail toward his hole in one long glide. Eyes closing at the prodding of his entrance at the insistence of the dog's tongue. Gasping with a downward look at finally being breached. His legs parting at the soft flesh that wrangled inside of him. Licking his lips before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Propping himself onto his elbows to get a better look. His cock strained and steadily leaking to pool around his lower stomach. Lowering a hand down to wrap around his dick as he stroked himself in time to the dog's slow and deep tongue fuck.

The hanyou's ass squeezing him and feeding him his slick with every wiggle of his tongue. Ignoring his own hardness as he feasted on the wonderful taste wrapped around his tongue. Either clawed hand gripping each thigh as he set a deep rhythm. The sound of Inuyasha's hand over his dick filling his pointed ears and making his need grow. Inuyasha's hips rolling down to meet his every impale. His head of silver bobbing into the hanyou's heat. His lips becoming covered in the other's lubricant as he pleasured him. Evidence of the arousal that held him.

He placed the knuckle of his index finger in his mouth, doing his best to remember to keep quiet but it was growing steadily difficult. The dog's tongue feeling wonderful in his tight clench. Rubbing against every surface of his insides and the slow pace was tortuous. His hips winding down on their own in hopes for direct stimulation. But the demon was content to break him down slowly. "Sesshomaru," he breathed with a flutter of his eyes. Legs in the air and parted wide as the man feasted away. He wasn't that far off from coming.

Sesshomaru pulled away, licking around his mouth as he took in the scrunched up face of the hanyou. Eyes closed as he bit into his lip. He stood up, hand reaching down to massage his length and beckoned the man closer.

Inuyasha made to sit up before turning his back towards the demon. Laying back down onto his back. His curtain of white touching the navy blue carpet beneath them. Head hanging off the side of the table as the demon closed the space between them. Eyes locked onto the straining mass before his eyes before offering out a teasing graze of his tongue over the tip. Teasing the top of the inmate's dick before sucking the head into his mouth. Placing one hand up to fondle the heavy balls as he worked the cock in his mouth. Moaning to send the vibrations to the man above him. His eyes falling shut as the dog steadily fed him his large cock. Feeling the head begin to hit the back of his throat. Keeping his cheeks tight and mouth wet as the man increased his pace.

The dog's eyes trained onto the hanyou's neck, his dick becoming visible with every thrust forward. Watching Inuyasha stroke his own cock while simultaneously sucking on his balls. Rolling them around before sucking the smooth skin into his mouth. The demon cursing under his breath as he looked down, the hanyou bringing both hands up to jerk him as he continued to stuff his mouth with dick. His fluid leaking from the hanyou's mouth and staining the dark carpet below them. The sounds of his diligent slurping filling the relatively dark space. Inuyasha's breathing labored as he worked on bringing the demon closer to his peak with short bouts of rest to suck in air.

He rolled over onto his stomach, stroking the demon's cock before ducking his head of white back to the heavy mass in his grip. Feeling the clawed hand settle over the back of his head as he focused on the task at hand. Sesshomaru's hips a constant movement as he looked down at the bobbing head. The moans he felt enough to make his toes curl. Placing his gaze onto the plump mounds of flesh that were on display. Reaching over to slap and palm one before bringing his other hand up to bestow the same treatment to the other. Looking down at the whimpers his action caused. The head and hand over his dick moving faster and slurping him to perfection.

"Fuck," he whispered before straightening out. Placing his hand to the base of his cock but Inuyasha carried on still. Eyes closed as he appeared to have lost himself in the moment. Sesshomaru forcibly backing away from the warm mouth that would make him cum too soon. Wanting to buried balls deep in the man's tight hole when he did so.

His disappointment quickly morphed into anticipation at the look he saw in those amber orbs. A grin on his lips as he watched Sesshomaru slowly walk around to other the side of the table. Amber openly appreciating the body before him. His head tracking the other man's every movement. Hands suddenly coming down to harshly lift his hips in the air until he was on all fours. His mouth following open in a grin as he looked back. Offering a wiggle of his ass after the rough slap to his cheek. Seeing the affect he had on the demon at the action if the quick bite of his lips was anything to go by.

Offering a grin of his own at the naughty look sent back his way. The hanyou spread with the perfect arch in his back. The side sway of his hips teasing and causing the perfect globes of flesh to move in a way that had the dog lining his cock up to the glistening entrance before him. Holding the base of his dick until the ring of muscle squeezed his head in, placing his hands on either of the hips below him. Shoving his cock in the rest of the way. Earning a moan for his actions and a back throw of the head of white.

His claws digging into the table's surface at being stretched and stuffed to full capacity. Can't helping but to clamp down on the cock inside him. His insides massaging the demon as he bottomed out. Easily picking up the groan behind him.

Looking down as he watched his thrust send a ripple throughout the hanyou's ass. The cheeks moving in time to his hips. His dick being swallowed up, unable to look away from the erotic sight. The sweet moans propelling his hips faster. The sound of their joining filling the vicinity. The arch in Inuyasha's back allowing him to dig as deeply inside the man's heat as he desired. Holding tighter to the hanyou at feeling him bucking further away from him. Curses and pants leaving the hanyou as he pound away.

Oh, this was more than worth it. Head thrown back with a close of his eyes as he was rocked forward roughly. Fucking him exactly as he imagined a man like him would treat his bed partners. However the hell he wanted. And damn if the dominance didn't turn him on. His cries growing louder despite his efforts to keep quiet. Sesshomaru seemingly doing his best to make him scream if the harsh meet of his hips into his backside were any indication. He was being fucked by a reportedly dangerous man but that added to the thrill. The fact that anyone could walk in on him being fucked by an inmate adding to his high. His hand reaching down between his legs to hasten his orgasm but was denied by the hand that slapped his hand away.

"No," he whined as he turned half lidded eyes over his shoulder. "I wanna cum, Sesshomaru. Please," he whispered heatedly with a squeeze of his hole. Mouth falling open at the harsh slap to his ass he received at his teasing action.

"I'm gonna make you cum, Inuyasha." He said as his hips slowed. His strokes long and drawn out as he watched his dick come out covered in milky fluids. "Not your hand." He stated before pulling out from the clenching hole. His hands prompting the other male to turn over onto his back, eager to be buried back into that warmth. Pushing the hanyou's knees towards his chest as he plunged back inside.

"Oh shit," Inuyasha gasped, his mouth hanging openly uselessly as the table rocked in time to the fast strokes delivered into his body. Clapping a hand over his mouth at the loud whimpers that spilled forth at having his spot struck so. The sound muffled as Sesshomaru dug daringly deep. One hand behind his knee as he looked into golden eyes. Silver strands falling down around him as the demon fucked him silly.

"You like that?" Sesshomaru asked him and he nodded, scared to put his hand down for fear of what would come out of his mouth. "You feel good," the dog told him. "So tight and perfect."

"Fuck me, Sesshomaru," he breathed quietly out as he brought his hand down to support his other knee. Making sure to keep himself wide to take all the demon had to offer. "Fuck me."

"Shit, I thought that's what I was doing," he muttered but nonetheless shifted into a higher gear. Watching the hanyou's face scrunch up in a silent scream. The table shaking violently but holding steady. The white haired male calling out to the man upstairs in pants in between strokes.

"Damn, your fucking me so good. Your gonna make me cum." He groaned with a drawl. Face noticeably more flushed as he laid there spread.

"Hell yeah. Cum on this dick." he mumbled before suddenly reaching down to take the hanyou in his arms.

Inuyasha's arms coming up to wrap around the other's neck at being lifted from the furniture. Looking down into a mirror of gold as the dog pressed into his heat. Sesshomaru's hands behind his knees as he bounced him over his straining mass. Pressing his lips against the dog's as the other held him in his arms as if he weighed nothing. Taking the demon in his entirety with every downward impale. Both of their breathing heavy as Sesshomaru fucked him so intimately.

"You like this dick, Inuyasha. You don't want to let me go." He spoke lowly to him before attacking his neck. Placing his markings there as he repeatedly lifted and dropped the hanyou over his length.

It was true. His ass seemed to want to keep the demon trapped in. His hole slick and gripping the demon so tightly. He was quickly becoming addicted. This moment putting his fantasies to shame. Inuyasha panting at feeling his peak edge closer and closer. He was way past the point of caring how wrong this was. All he cared about now was the feeling coursing through him. Cradling the demon's head close as he marked him. Holding on tighter at feeling Sesshomaru walk them forward. The dog turning his back to the table before laying flat on his back. Inuyasha rising off the man's length to allow him to lay closer towards the center of the table before quickly hoping back on the demon's cock. Sesshomaru's large hands on his ass as he rode him. Hands supporting himself over the man's chest as he looked into intense amber. Seeing the man wasn't too far off from completion himself. His motions rough and fast as the end quickly approached. The demon's name falling from his lips in a string as he sent spurt after spurt of cum onto the stomach beneath him. Stopping his riding motion to lift his hips as the man's hand reached down to grab his dick, pulling out from his heat as cum pooled down around his hand. His hand fast as he rode through his orgasm. Sesshomaru rubbing the head of his cum covered cock along both tempting ass cheeks before slumping back into the table.

Inuyasha's head coming to a rest in between his shoulder and neck before leaning forward to press kisses into his neck. "Oyama," he called softly before pressing another kiss into his pale skin. A grin on his lips as he pressed his lips along the hard body as he made his way down to the half hard length. "Oyama." He whispered seductively. Suddenly sitting up on his knees to look to him with angry eyes. "Oyama!" He yelled.

The demon sat up on his cot, turning to see the white haired correctional officer Inuyasha Nitta looking to him with disgust clear on his face. A thwack on his chest making him bring his hand up to keep the letter from hitting the ground. "There's your mail, Oyama," the white haired man told him before placing his hands on the handle of the cart of mail and pushing it past his cell. "Fucking pervert." The hanyou mumbled as he left his line of sight. Looking down at his lap to see his dick straining against his orange jumpsuit. Flopping back onto his cot as he realized it was yet another wet dream about the sexy CO.

At least he had new jerk off material when it was time for lights out.

 

End scene.

Starring: Inuyasha Obara, Sesshomaru Sakai


	2. Chapter 2

Scene Two – Koga x Shippo

 

The wolf demon stood up from his cot, wrapping either hand around the bars as he tried to see just who it was that had the other inmates in a frenzy. Had to be one of the newly processed inmates. Fresh meat.

He heard cell doors opening before a familiar voice directed one of the new inmates into a cell. A well known face around Prison Playground breaking into his sight as he walked down the corridor. Ice blue eyes going over to the new inmates that trailed behind him. Surprised when the CO stopped in front of his cell. Blue orbs of the raven demon looking to him with unimpressed eyes. Baton in hand as he stared up at the wolf. Officer Miroku looking very tempting in his work uniform. Black locks spilling down around his slim, shapely figure.

"Step back Ota. You've got a new roommate." Miroku stated blandly before turning his head to the newbies beside him. Tilting his head to the dark haired wolf's cell. "Get in there, Nakai."

The wolf's eyes breaking away at one of the inmates stepping forward and it took everything in him to keep his expression neutral. Despite the exclamation of, 'Hell yeah' that wanted to pass his lips. The fox's nervousness apparent as he looked back to the dark haired correctional officer. Which only earned him a raised brow in his direction before the red haired young man scurried into the cell. Meeting cobalt colored eyes with a grin at the knowing look in them.

"Do try to play nice," the CO stated in a tone that knew his words would probably be ignored.

"I'm nice, Miroku. I can be really nice." He said with a leer before reaching down to grope his dick through his jumpsuit. "Wanna see?"

The officer rolled his eyes before turning on his heel, the newbies throwing wary glances his way before scurrying after the dark haired demon. "Not my type, Ota." The CO called over his shoulder as he walked further down the corridor. His hips moving with a sway. His tresses flowing down his back as he disappeared.

The wolf smirked. Satisfied with their daily back and forth. He'd stopped seriously trying to get the raven years ago. Their banter now more of a routine than any serious flirtations. Miroku was pretty—and he'd definitely fuck if given the opportunity—but the CO wouldn't be his first choice. Now the newbie he'd gotten for a cell mate. . .that was more up his alley.

He turned, seeing green eyes hurriedly look away from him. The fox taking up residence on the bottom bunk. His short, slim frame apparent with the way the orange jumpsuit seemed to flood him. His reddish locks laying down his back. His bangs falling into bright emerald orbs. The wolf's head tilting in interest at seeing the demon worry his pink lip with a fang. The small fox screamed innocence. Wondering what someone who looked like that did to end up in a place like this. He moved closer to the bunk until he stood right before the fox. Green eyes turning to the large bulge that rest in close proximity to his face before turning green eyes up to look into bright blue.

"Yes?" He asked meekly. The wolf seeming even bigger from this vantage point. His muscles seeming to strain against the orange material he wore. His black tresses bound behind him in a long ponytail. Inwardly wincing at the quick flash of a grin directed down his way.

"What're you in here for kid." The wolf asked him and he instantly bristled.

"I'm not a kid. I'm twenty-five."

Well shit. This just kept getting better and better. He liked them with the pretty, young faces like this fox. Didn't mean he actually wanted to fuck em young. Though he'd been willing to make the exception with this one.

"Excuse me," he said in mock politeness. "So what you'd do to get sent to a place like this. You look like you wouldn't hurt a fly."

The fox hesitated. "Aren't we suppose to keep things like that a secret?"

Good Lord it was hard keeping himself in check. He could appreciate the sultry, seductive ones like Miroku but it was the naive, innocent ones like the red head that got him going. Marring innocence was so appealing.

He sat down beside the fox on the cot, pretending not to notice the slight tense of the younger man's body. "You shouldn't believe everything you see on T.V. I bet you think we rape people left and right in here too."

The quick duck of the fox's head telling him it had definitely crossed the red head's mind. He playfully bumped the smaller man's shoulder. "Relax, will ya. Your gonna be here for a long while so you might as well get used to it. Hey, what's your name anyway?"

The fox lifted his head, looking into ice glacier colored eyes. A small genuine smile finding a place on his lips as he decided the handsome wolf wasn't so bad. "It's Shippo."

"Shippo," the wolf nodded to himself. "I'm Koga, though you'll probably hear people call me Ota more often than not. Anything I can do, let me know. Not everyone in here is as nice as I am."

Shippo nodded. "Thanks." The dark haired demon clapping him on his shoulder before lifting his large frame from the cot.

"We'll eat dinner soon so get some rest before then." He told him before hopping up on the cot above.

Heeding his words, the fox laid on his side, staring blankly into the cement wall. Never aware of the grin on the wolf's face above.

While he himself wasn't into forcing the unwilling, that didn't mean he was above a little manipulation to get what he wanted.

He was going to fuck the shy little fox.

...

The weak water pressure from the shower head was pitiful but it was better than the alternative of keeping the dust and dirt on his skin. His red locks clung to his pale skin as he stood directly under the head of the shower. Eyes closed as he let the water work down his body. Bringing the white bar of soap to his armpit but was unprepared for it to slip through his fingers and slide along the tiled floor. He walked over to it and crouched down to pick it up before standing back up. Turning at the sound behind him but was too late as he was suddenly pressed forward into the tiled wall. Wincing at the rough treatment before his eyes widened at the press of something hard into his ass cheeks. His struggles only earning him another light slam into the wall. He whimpered at the pain in his mushed face, but stilled his movement. The larger body pressed fully into him and he meshed against the cold tiles.

"You've got a pretty nice ass, fox." Came the deep drawl from behind him before another grind was pressed into his backside. Eyes squeezed shut at the nose that skimmed across the back of his neck. "Ain't you ever heard of don't drop the soap?" The tone dark in nature followed up by an amused chortle of breath.

He thought he was alone. He never took showers with the other men if he could help it. Opting to clean his body while the others went outside to the courtyard. He'd done so successfully without being harassed for the past few days he'd been here. Now with everyone outside, no one would hear him scream.

"I could fuck you right here," the man started, his hardness a small rotation as he placed his mouth against his neck. Feeling the fangs that skimmed across his skin. Shippo turning his head in the opposite direction. Face frowning up at the hitched groans that filled his ear from the pleasure the man found in this. "It'd be so easy to bend you over and stuff you full of dick."

His words causing panic to go off through him and pointed fingernails buried into his arms. A gasp leaving him at the sharp pain.

"Luckily for you," the demon continued. "one of the officers is expecting me back soon. I'd be careful if I were you, Shippo. Pretty face. Nice ass. Wandering off alone. . . never know who might be behind ya." A lick to the back of his shoulder making him bunch up in disgust before the pressure on his back suddenly disappeared. Whipping his head but only managing to make out long flowing brown hair before the man turned from his view within the stall.

He turned back around with panted breaths. Heart racing a mile a minute as he finally checked he was indeed alone before grabbing the soap. Quickly scrubbing the scent of the unknown man from his skin before hurriedly dressing and leaving the showers. Hoping Koga wouldn't be gone from their cell for much longer.

...

The wolf stood up from his perch on the outside table at seeing the brown haired demon walk onto the courtyard. Green eyes locking with his as the man walked closer his way. Both men clapping a hand with the other's in greeting before stepping back.

"You didn't hurt 'im too bad, right?" The dark haired wolf asked.

The brown haired demon shook his head. "Nah, just enough to rattle him. I did this for you. We square on the cigs, right?"

"Yeah, Muso. We're good man." He assured softly.

"Bet." The demon said with a grin before walking off to go join in on a game of basketball. The wolf sat back at the table, imagining the panic Shippo must feel. No doubt he'd be looking for him to help him out of his predicament. He'd taken the fox under his wing these past few days. Exposing him to what life here could be like should he stay on his good side. He was well respected within Prison Playground and had come to the fox's rescue a few times. Someone with Shippo's figure and features was bound to garner attention. Being under Koga's good graces guaranteed the fox was left alone by the others who hoped to get their hands on him. Shippo had seen this. Thanked him. But with no Koga. . .what would that mean for the fox's safety then?

It's why he'd had Muso ambush the red haired demon in the shower. No one would be truly foolish enough to touch what they believed was Ota's property. He noticed Shippo didn't like to take showers with everyone else if he could help it. Not that the wolf minded that himself. He wasn't too keen on the idea of the other men's eyes roving on what he'd come to consider as his. Nevertheless, his time in the showers with everyone else out at rec served as the perfect opportunity to set his plan into motion. Paying the guard on post to look the other way proved simple enough. If Muso instilled the right amount of fear into the fox, their was no way the wolf wouldn't be getting what he wanted.

He had come to genuinely care for Shippo in some ways but not enough to deter from his current course of action. Though unknowingly, Shippo had worked the wolf into an internal frenzy. His trust in the dark haired demon making him comfortable enough to strip without pause. His voice sweet enough not to grate the demon's nerves. He'd have the fox. And very soon.

He stood up from table, deciding he'd kept the fox waiting long enough. The red haired man good into his panic and desperation. He nodded at the dark haired demoness who simply turned her head at noticing him leaving the guarded area. Not saying a word to stop him as he left the yard before it was time to do so.

He had to give Shippo ample time to make his decision of course.

...

The red head turned his head at hearing that familiar whistle coming down the currently quiet cell block. Learning that tune was something the dark haired man whistled on occasion. He sat up from his cot at noticing him walk into their cell. "Koga," he breathed. The wolf's brows furrowing as he closed the distance between him and the fox.

"What is it, Shippo. You look worried."

"I. . . need your help." He admitted softly, turning to watch as the wolf took up a seat on his bottom cot before laying his large frame back onto the bedding. The man closing his eyes as he let out a sigh.

"And why would you require my help," Koga asked before cracking open one eye to look at him.

"Well," he said slowly, unconsciously bringing a hand up to rub at the spot on his arm where the demon had dug his claws into. "I got. . .I got jumped in the showers." He said lowly, face heating up at saying the moment of embarrassment aloud.

"Do you know who it was?" The wolf asked as he looked upon the fox who shook his head. "Then what exactly are you asking of me?"

"I don't know," Shippo said with a little frustration. "Can't you. . .I don't know, tell people to leave me alone? I see that people respect you here. . .so I thought maybe you could—"

"As much as I would like to help you Shippo, it doesn't work like that." He informed the red haired demon as he sat up. Looking up into green eyes. "There are ways in here that not even I can change. Me saying something it isn't going to change the way people do things. It's a system that works for everyone."

The fox frowned as he took up the space to the right of the wolf. "What. . . what does that mean?" The worry clear in his voice.

"I may have the respect of the guys in here, but they respect something else even more. Ownership. Staking your claim."

"Ownership?" Shippo said before he could stop himself. Brows meeting in his confusion before realization dawned on him. Eyes widening slightly as he looked to the wolf. "You mean. . .like those guys in the cafeteria?" He whispered as if fearful of being overheard despite them being the only two in the block. Remembering back to the men who would trail behind another man. Carrying the back of their shirts as they strutted their bitches around like showcasing a trophy. Letting everyone know just who the bitch belonged to. The one seeking safety from being passed around by the more cruel inmates always attentive to the one offering protection.

Koga hummed with a nod, practically seeing the gears winding in the fox's head. "They've left you alone because your with me. But if your not mine," he stressed with a casual lift of a brow. "There's little I can do to stop someone from trying to stake their claim on you. I haven't made it plain that you belong to me, so in their eyes, your up for grabs. Sorry, it's just the way it is Shippo." Not sorry at all before lying back on the fox's cot. Watching the back of the silent fox as he let his words sink in.

He licked his lips as he stared at the wall before him. The wolf's words making him reel. He didn't want to be passed around. He knew it was because of Koga that he hadn't become another one of Prison Playground's play thing everyone had access to. If the alternative was lying down for Koga and Koga alone without fear of having to watch his back. . .well, their wasn't really much else to think about. The wolf wasn't so bad. He certainly wasn't bad on the eyes. He was nice enough to help him out. But their was something he couldn't quite place that made him hesitate from taking a real interest. But whatever it was, would have to take a backseat.

"So, if. . .I become yours. . .you won't make me, ya know. . ." He started with a lower of his eyes, hating the words coming from his mouth.

'Yes,' the wolf mouthed in victory before sitting up beside the fox. Face holding none of the smug feeling coursing through him. "I don't share what's mine, Shippo. Don't I take good care of you now? And I've never asked anything of you." He really didn't share so that would be the least of the fox's concerns.

Shippo nodded before raising his head to look into blue eyes. "Okay, Koga. . .I wanna belong to you."

Oh fuck, his cock throbbed at those hot as shit words while the fox still maintaining that look of innocence. "Alright. We'll seal the deal at lights out."

...

"Shippo?" Came the call of his name spoken in relative darkness.

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"C'mon, get up."

He took a deep breath but got up from his cot nonetheless. Walking toward the large silhouette that stood in one corner of the cell. Watching with hitched breath as the wolf pulled his jumpsuit down his legs. His cock long and thick. The veins protruding and dripping with precum onto the hard floor.

Koga watching the fox as he brought a hand down to stroke his cock. Fuck, watching Shippo bite into his lip had him aching to be in that pretty little mouth. "Fuck," he whispered as he stroked over his length.

"Strip." Came the singular command, which he followed in a daze as he never looked away from the big dripping cock wrapped in one mindful clawed hand. The sight erotic and felt himself responding despite his nerves. The wolf really was a work of art. His large muscular frame seemed to dwarf his own slender body. Their skin tones were the perfect contrast. He stepped out of his suit, placing it on the ground. Coolness making him rub at his arm.

The dark haired wolf licked his lips as he took in the body he'd been teased with the past few days. The fox's hips seeming to flare out perfectly. His waist tiny and his ass holding the right amount of plumpness. Pink nipples proudly erect and he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Get on your knees, Shippo." Placing a hand on the red head's shoulder until he kneeled before him. "Open your mouth," he instructed, hand never stopping his ministrations as he watched the fox slowly open his mouth. Green eyes looking up at him expectantly. He slid the head of his cock inside, pink lips immediately sealing around the fluid covered tip. The demon's mouth feeling like a hot and wet vacuum. A sharp inhale at the pleasant sensation before he placed his hand against the back of the red locks. "Suck."

He kept his eyes locked onto ice blue as the wolf fed him, keeping his lips sealed tightly as the wolf moved his lip. Moving his head in time to the other's thrust. Unable to help the moan that left him as he finally shut his eyes. Bringing a hand up to replace the wolf's as he moved his hand along with his mouth. His hand feeling tiny in comparison as he was unable to circle his fingers around his width. It was a tight fit but he made it work. Determined to do a good job so the wolf would keep him safe. And it felt amazing. The dark haired wolf's cock filling him with every push forward. Cum spilling onto his tongue and he took the wolf out of his mouth to lick around his head. Tongue a constant wiggle as he locked eyes with the older demon.

Damn, Shippo looked good like that. His dick laid over the red head beauty's face as he licked the underside of his cock. His head tilting back with a close of his eyes before looking back down to watch.

His hand rubbing along the glistening length as he leaned his head forward. Blue eyes watching him as he sucked the wolf's balls into his mouth. Grinning at the silent curse that spilled from the lips above. His tongue teasing before sucking him into his mouth. Backing off to take the cock back into his mouth. Head bobbing fast as he took as much of the wolf in that he could fit. Every ridge and vein passing his lips as he got lost in the sensation. Placing his hands on either muscular thigh as he set his rhythm. His slurping filling the cell.

"That's it. Keeping sucking this dick." He said under his breath, unable to stop his hips from meeting the other's mouth. It was so soft and warm. Seeing that pretty face sucking him off getting to him more than expected. Especially with Shippo's hand simultaneously working him over. As if trying to feed more of him into his mouth. Lips stretched at the dick in his mouth as his green eyes met the wolf's. It was sexy as fuck.

Shippo moaning as he slipped his eyes closed, taking the wolf from his mouth to glide his tongue up in a long wet trail. His saliva covering the wolf before sucking him back into his mouth and slurping on Koga's dick like a lollipop. Bobbing his head as he sucked and slurped. Wetness plastered over his chin as he took the wolf in as if he were a tasty popsicle. The dark haired man tasting addicting over his tongue. Swallowing down the cum that seemed to flow in a steady thin stream. Opening his eyes up to stare up at the gaping wolf with the most sultry look he could muster. Pulling off from Koga's length, his hand a steady stroke as he looked up at the wolf's handsome face. "You got some good dick," he said with a flick of his tongue, his warm breath blowing over the cock in his hand and grinning at the twitch he felt. "It's so nice and big. I can't even fit it in my mouth." He finished in a haughty whisper before making a show of lowering his mouth back onto Koga's hardness. Giving a few slow bobs of his head as he made sure to never look away from the wolf's eyes.

He wasn't ashamed to admit he moaned a little bit at seeing the naughty look on that seemingly innocent face. Shippo not as innocent as he was first led to believe if the way he seemed to know his way around a cock was any indication. It was even better then he'd hoped. Shippo having the look of someone inexperienced but the persona of a certified freak. It was too much. He was about to embarrass himself before they even got to the main event.

He reached his hand down and encircled the base of his penis. Pulling himself away from the flicking tongue along the underside of his head. Squeezing himself to stave off the urge to cum too soon. "Get up on the bed. Spread that ass wide." He needed to slow things down a bit.

The fox licked his lips as he made to do as he was told. Laying his small frame close to the edge of the cot as he watched the wolf strip from the rest of his clothing before making his way over to where he lay spread like a buffet. The blue eyed man eyeing the fox as he laid on his back, hand supporting the back of his knees to keep himself spread wide for the wolf's greedy eyes. A whimper building in his throat at watching Koga lower himself onto his knees before him. The wolf snapping off two sharp claw tips with his teeth before spitting them somewhere off into the corner of the cell. Glacier colored orbs turning back to look upon the smaller temptation before him. Bringing his hands forward to grip the back of Shippo's soft thighs as he lowered his face to the slick hole that seemed to beckon him. White colored arousal leaking down the fox's crack. The heavenly smell growing stronger before he finally breached the tight ring with a shallow impale of his tongue. The fox's hole instantly trying to squeeze him in deeper as he withdrew only to surge forward again.

Shippo's mouth parting in a silent moan at the teasing motions. Head tilting back some with a close of his eyes before looking back down to watch the feasting wolf as his movements became more direct. Breath growing heavier at the soft tongue that flitted teasingly over his entrance. Only growing wetter still at the occasional breach. Every buck of his legs kept in check as the demon's strong hold kept him opened up for the wolf's wandering tongue.

An audible drawn out moan leaving him at feeling the wolf's declawed fingers make their way inside of him. "Koga," he sighed. His hole clenching down around the invading digits as Koga slowly pulled them out before working them back in.

"You like that?" The dark haired demon whispered, immediately earning a vigorous nod from the red haired fox.

"Yeah," the fox breathed as he felt the fingers scissor inside his heat.

"So tight," Koga finished with a suck of his teeth as he watched his fingers emerge in clear slick. Sinking the digits back in and watching them be swallowed up. Looking up to see Shippo's face tinted in red. His delicate features frowned up as if staving off the urge to cum. His fingers still moving in and out of Shippo's tight squeeze as he lowered himself to the straining length standing at attention. Giving the fox's leaking penis a long lick before engulfing him into his mouth. Hand and mouth at constant work as he took Shippo in.

"Oh fuck," one of the red head's hands leaving from behind his knee to settle over the bobbing head of ebony. Head tilting back in a moan as the wolf sucked him off. His mouth heavenly and warm as he seemed to swallow him whole. "Oh yes Koga. It feels so good. Ah. . . ah. . . your gonna make me cum."

Koga pulled away at those words, withdrawing his fingers from the softness before bringing them up to his mouth. Green eyes watching him lick away every bit of arousal from his fingers. Tracking the lick of Shippo's lips as their eyes locked. The fox's hole pulsing as if begging to be filled.

"Tell me what you want, Shippo." He demanded as he stood up on his feet, hand stroking himself in preparation of feeling that tightness around him. Green eyes taking in his muscled frame before looking squarely into his eyes.

"I want you." The fox began with a heavy breath. "I want you to give it to me hard and deep. I wanna feel you hitting my spot with that big dick. And then. . .I want you to cum on my face."

His brow quirked, definitely lucking up in having a closet freak for a cellie. In his eyes, the fox was perfect. It was time to see if Shippo could handle what he asked for. He crooked a finger for the fox to stand up, grabbing him by his arm and depositing him in front of the bars before backing away from him with a tap to that luscious ass. Shippo getting the unspoken command as he spread his legs, hands encircled around the cold cell bars as he turned his head back his way. Shippo's ass glistening with slick and saliva and begging to be fucked. The fox teasing him with a small shake of his ass, a small clapping sound the end result before swaying his hips in a tempting manner. Koga growled under his breath, stepping forward to show the red head what he would get for teasing him. Holding his ass apart in either hand as he slid his dick inside the tight hole. The fox letting out a croon at feeling the length of Koga's cock run along every inch of his walls. The stretch making him feel stuffed as he clamped down around him.

The wolf's first few thrusts slow and shallow as he looked to the head of red. The fox massaging his cock as he took his time in slowly fucking him. Every sigh and moan music to his pointed ears. Smacking the red head's ass to watch the ripple before grabbing him on either side of his hips. Picking up speed as he listened to the fox moan like a slut. Shippo's clawed hand reaching back to rest on his ass as he looked back at the wolf. Mouth open as he watched the demon fuck him.

"Damn you feel good," the wolf muttered to himself as he turned his attention to the erotic display. Watching himself plunder into Shippo's tight hold, his cock meeting no resistance with how wet the red head was. The fox's ass gripping him as if doing its best to milk forth every morsel of nut he had to offer. He was gonna get it too. All over that pretty little face.

The sound of their skin meeting filled the dark cell and echoed out into the corridor. No mistaking just what was going on in Ota and Nakai's cell. Even some shouts of encouragement were starting to stir from down the block. The white haired hanyou across from them laying on his back. Golden eyes watching them with rapt attention as his hand went to work in his jumpsuit.

"Oh fuck. Oh shit," spilled forth from the fox as he held onto the bars for dear life. His spot being stimulated so making him spill forth obscenities. His small frame jostling with every hard thrust into him. "Koga," he whimpered with a close of his eyes. "I'm coming. I'm coming," he chanted lowly. His orgasm right on the edge and growing closer still at his bundle of nerves being repeatedly struck.

"This shit belongs to me," the wolf growled out with a harsh slap to the fox's round ass, hips never faltering. "Say it. Tell me this is mine."

"It's yours Koga!" he shouted, voice carrying throughout the cell block. Body quaking as his end overcame him. "It's yours." He finished with a soft gasp. Head ducking as he attempted to regain his breath. Still upright with the hands on his hips as the demon pounded away still at hole.

"Ah," the wolf's mouth falling open at the spasming around his cock seeming to intensify. His own end brought forth at the feeling surrounding him. "You want this nut, Shippo?" He puffed out, breath lost at the steady fast pace he'd set. Balls bunching up in preparation for his release.

The fox licked his lips. "Yeah, give it to me." He demanded naughtily.

A curse leaving the wolf's lips as he pulled from the fox's slick warmth. Hand using the fox's arousal as lube to jerk his dick. Watching Shippo turn around to fall onto his knees before him. Clawed digits running teasingly over his thighs as green eyes locked back up at him. "Here it comes." He warned through gritted teeth, an exaggerated pant leaving him only to be followed by a groan as his seed went flying to land over the red head's face. Shippo's eyes closed as warm seed landed on his cheeks and lips. His pointy ears picking up the groans and the sound of Koga's hand flying over his dick. Opening his eyes only once the sound of light pants met him.

Koga's face holding a grin as he bent down, gripping the fox's soaked chin. "Oh yeah. You and I are going to have a lot of fun."

 

Screen fades to black. End scene.

Starring: Shippo Ban, Koga Wolfe


	3. Chapter 3

Scene Three — Naraku x Miroku

 

Cobalt blue eyes looked up at the knock that sounded from the opposite side of the office door, setting down the papers he held in his hands before falling back into the cushioning of his seat. Placing either forearm on the armrests on either side of him. "Come in, Muto."

The raven watched as the door open to reveal a rather eye-catching dark haired prisoner in handcuffs. His lips curling upward in what was anything but an innocent smile but only seemed to enhance the raven's sex appeal. His head tilting slightly as he openly ran his eyes down the hanyou's tall, broad build. Openly studying the hanyou's form with a relatively blank expression. Not a peek of the desire he felt shining in those cobalt blue orbs. As if he were a buyer merely contemplating a purchase.

If he were a lesser demon, he'd be waving his hand in his face in a makeshift fan at seeing all that stood before his eyes. He crossed his legs at the knee, but it was only to hide the miniscule squeeze of his thighs. Feeling himself becoming damp as the man he craved stood before him in his full glory.

He cut his eyes over to the silver haired demon who stood behind the inmate, golden eyes reading the silent message and pushed the hanyou further into the room with a rough hand to his back. Earning a quiet grunt at the unexpected move but the hanyou never said a word in protest. Even at the hand that curled around his elbow and led him over to the empty seat before the ever watchful warden's desk.

Murky eyes clashed with his own as the dog demon undid the handcuffs that bind his wrists before him. The warden giving the CO a single nod his way and Muto left without a word. The soft click of the door left in his wake, leaving the two dark haired demons in a staring match. The corner of his lips curling slightly in amusement at seeing the inmate's jaw clench a few times.

He leaned his weight onto his right, cradling his chin in the palm of his right hand as he took in the lush, curled ebony strands that fell down around the orange jumpsuit the hanyou wore. Chewing the inside of his cheek as he was particularly drawn to the black ink that ran along either of the man's defined arms. The tattoos a nice contrast to the prisoner's fair complexion. Knowing the history attached to that handsome face, he knew the gang tattoos were well earned. And damn it if that didn't make him want to ride the spider like a bronco.

Naraku kept his face closed as he met the raven's stare. A look in those blue orbs that belied the seemingly innocent face before him. Having no idea what Warden Miroku Kumagai wanted with him but knowing it wasn't anything good. And what Warden Kumagai wanted, he tended to get. And based on past and personal experiences, a pretty face was all that covered a person's bad intentions. He didn't trust the warden not one iota but there was little he could within the shackles of Prison Playground. He'd heard whispers that the warden had his eye on him lately—reasons unknown to him but not so much for the other inmates if the hushed snickers and stares were any indication. He was a bit on edge, not knowing what would leave the demon's lips but he'd be damned if he went out like a sniveling little bitch. Growing uneasy at the way Kumagai's eyes seemed to light up with something he couldn't place.

"Not need to be so tense, Goda," The quiet huskiness backed with a slight quirk of his lips. "You look as if your preparing yourself for battle."

"If you stay ready than you won't have to get ready." The spider replied with a deep serious rumble of his own.

Ooh he'd picked right with this one. He was so excited the urge to roll his eyes into the back of his head in pure ecstasy was intense. Naraku would be a challenge. And more than anything he liked a challenge. When one was in control of a prison full of dangerous men twenty-four hours a day every day—with little variation in routine—things tended to get a little. . . dull. Loud mouth punks were plenty within Prison Playground. His tastes ran on the more brooding side of the spectrum. He knew the men worth keeping an eye on were the ones who tended to move in silence. He'd had his eye on the spider for quite some time now. Quiet. Never said more than what was necessary. A bit of a loner. Kept his circle tight knit.

"Hn. I take it you'd like to know why I had you escorted into my office."

The hanyou leaned back into his seat, settling into a more comfortable position as it appeared this wouldn't be a short affair. Preparing himself for the mind games. "I figured you'd get around to telling me eventually."

His eyes lifted up from witnessing Naraku's slumped posture. Legs spread and gaze unconcerned as he sat before the Warden of Prison Playground. As if challenging his claim on the space around them.

Miroku reached for the papers he'd discarded at the hanyou's arrival. Reading over the words of the paperwork he'd drawn up earlier concerning the man that sat across from him. Making no moves to fill the stretching silence as he took his time in his needless task. Noticing the occasional shift in the spider's body that spoke of his impatience but the man said nothing. After a short moment more, he finally lifted his gaze to give the inmate the proper eye contact before lightly flinging the papers he held across the desk towards the hanyou. Red eyes looked down at the unexpected gesture but made no moves to reach for them.

"I would read that if I were you," he advised with a hint of darkness despite his face giving nothing away. Naraku's expression mirroring his own as they sat there before he finally took hold of the papers before him. Miroku leaned back in his seat, fingers entwining as he studied the face across from him. Lips pulling to the side at the barely discernible narrow of the hanyou's eyes. The spider straightening in his seat as he read through the sheets. Only a slight curl of the dark haired man's lip telling of the irritation he felt as he carelessly tossed the report back in the raven's direction.

"I don't know what that is." He eyed the warden, unable to hold back the slight growl that came from deep within his chest.

"I assume you know your actions can't go unpunished," Miroku told him matter-of-factly, cool and collected despite the atmosphere in the room becoming noticeably more heavy. "In good consciousness for the public's general safety, I can't possibly release you back into the world with such poor behavioral choices. You would serve another seven months here at Prison Playground."

If looks could kill, he'd be six feet under. "I'm due for release in five months. Why would I screw that up by jumping another inmate."

"It appears you have quite the dilemma, Goda. Only thing missing is my signature."

"I haven't been in any fights."

"Do you honestly think anyone will believe that? With your record?" He asked in a huff of laughter that said just what he thought of that before growing serious. "The world would be more than happy to keep you locked away. No one would ever take your word over mine."

Naraku gnashed his teeth. "This'll never hold up."

The raven's brow quirked. "How confident are you in that statement? Would you like to test that theory."

Miroku watched the spider's hands ball into fist, the lack of a response telling him he'd gotten his point across. Watching with impassive eyes the hanyou stand to his towering height. His large frame taut with barely restrained anger. Heightened all the more by the seemingly unbothered eyes that met his.

"I'm gonna make you regret having Muto take those handcuffs off of me," he promised in a quiet tone that spoke volumes to the danger present. "If I have to spend another seven months in his Hell hole, I'm damn sure going to make sure it's worth it."

Miroku licked his lips with a duck of his head, the grin on his lips gone from view as he stood from his seat. Slowly walking around his desk toward the hanyou without an ounce of concern for his well-being. Fingers dragging across the cool surface of the large wooden desk as he looked into red orbs. Seeing the wariness and distrust as he finally came to a stop right before him. Gingerly leaning back into the edge of the desk. A discreet inhale filling his nose with perspiration and a woodsy scent that clung to the spider from his time out in the yard. "Don't be so hasty, Goda," He purred with a grin. "Besides. You hurt me and you'll get much more than a measly seven months. I could help you, Goda. You do something for me and I could make it so that we never had this conversation."

Naraku's lips pulled to the side in a breath of humorless laughter as he looked down towards the warden's ever calm face. "You would help me get out of the bullshit report you made about me."

"Yes. I'm sure we can work something out." Miroku replied without missing a beat, closing the small distance between him and the convicted felon. Bringing a finger up to lightly skim down over the bulging pectorals strained against the orange material of the spider's jumpsuit. "You play nice with me. . . and those papers," he finished in question, giving the drawn up report at his back a half-hearted glance before turning back to the hunk of a man with barely disguised heat in those gorgeous eyes. "I can make those disappear." Taking it upon himself to fully mesh against the prisoner at the silence that followed. His closeness a clear indication of what he had in mind. Laying it all out on the table. Only an idiot would fail to comprehend. Smiling up at the studying unwavering look his actions warranted.

Disbelief held his tongue before the feel of fingers barely felt across the sides of his stomach pulled his attention. Feeling Miroku's slim, lithe build against his own switching the course his mind had been on. His wrath turning into something else that was just as intense. Wondering why the warden went to such lengths for something that could have been much more simple. He was certainly breathtaking enough to have a man on his knees with a few bat of his eyes. But Kumagai did seem to get off on the sadistic aspect of toying with him. The little shit. Though a part of him was glad the Warden wasn't set on making his life Hell simply for the sake of doing so. It would've been a real shame to marr such a pretty face.

He could've purred at the hand that came up to cup around the back of his neck, the hanyou still staring down at him with a look that was hard to decipher but he made no moves to pull away from the hands roaming over his ink covered biceps. Gods this man was a work of art. He was hard and large everywhere. And the noticeable bulge pitching his jumpsuit forward was impressive too. He bet the spider wasn't even hard and could just imagine what the man was working with under his clothing.

His breath leaving him at the hand that suddenly yanked his head back, fingers curled in his ebony strands. Eyes closed in pure bliss at the pain he felt from he strain on his scalp. Head tilted back as his lips lifted upward in an open mouth grin. His breathing becoming louder to his own ears as he wondered what the spider would do next.

"You crazy bitch," Naraku whispered as he looked down into the tempting raven's face. Feeling every rapid rise and fall of the chest pressed up against him. Not from fear but from excitement. If anything, the raven seemed to have liked the idea of being hurt. A tightening of his hold confirming his suspicions, a gasp his reward but the warden made no moves to get away. "All this just to get me to fuck you."

Miroku licked his suddenly dry lips with a faint moan, opening his eyes to see red orbs hungrily tracking the slow movement. "So we. . . we have a deal then?" He rushed to ask, the breathlessness not lost in his voice. A shiver running down his spine at the cruel smile that pulled the spider's lips.

"Make sure this is what you want, Kumagai." Loosening his near death grip and backing the raven back into the large desk—scattered papers and other materials dropping to the floor at the sudden force—all the while never breaking eye contact. "Once I get started, I ain't stoppin'."

The warden squeezed the spider's large biceps, his claws drawing blood onto Naraku's tattoo covered flesh. "Then it's a good thing I have no intentions of telling you to stop."

The words hadn't even fully left his mouth before he suddenly found himself drawn up into those muscled arms and deposited roughly on the large desk. Large hands roaming beneath his gray suit jacket to rub along the sides of his torso. Eyes closed as Naraku licked and nipped along his pale column of flesh. Biting him before sucking the skin into his mouth. The raven's tongue a quick dart as he ran his own hands over Naraku's chest. Harsh kisses against his neck making his head turn with a heavy sigh passing his lips before those lips made their way up to his mouth. Pressing into him with a hand cupping the back of his neck. The kiss open-mouthed, sloppy, and hurried. Helping the spider in shrugging the jacket from his body before Naraku turned his attention to the black button down he wore. His lack of patience telling as he ripped open the material in a spray of buttons. Ruining the shirt but it had its desired outcome. The shirt tossed carelessly away before he backed off to allow the demon to pull down his jumpsuit. Defined muscle wrapped in milky skin becoming more and more exposed for his blue eyes. His mouth almost leaking with its moisture as he leaned forward, fangs nipping the hard abdomen before skimming his nose downward into the black pubic hairs peeking out from beneath the jumpsuit he wore. Miroku smoothly slid from the desk to land on his knees, both hands pulling down the orange material until it pooled around the spider's ankles. Looking up into red eyes after eyeing the impressive tool the spider was working with. Lips quirked as he raised a hand up to wrap around the spider's cock. Eyes unwavering as he offered the barest graze of his tongue under the soft head of flesh. Pressing an almost loving litter of kisses over the wet tip, grinning as he felt fingers curl into the back of his head of hair. A string of precum and saliva attached to his lips as he pulled away with a swipe of his tongue. Tongue a fast flicker over the glistening head before opening his mouth and the hanyou didn't hesitate to slide his dick in albeit slowly. Red eyes watching his lips widen to accommodate his length, before their eyes clashed at the light suckle he gave. The hanyou's lids lowering as he slurped him in deeper. Gently rocking his head forward at the tortuously slow pace Naraku had set. The spider keeping him in place as he drove his cock deep inside his throat before retreating. Not giving him the option of looking away as he fucked his mouth.

Naraku pulled back, entranced by the defiance in those eyes as he took his length in hand and tapped it against those pink lips before surging forth once more into warm wetness. Tipping his head back as he moved his hips forward in fast pistoning motions. Loosening his grip but not removing it as the raven began sliding his lips over his cock, head of black bobbing all on its own.

He felt so hot. The uncomfortable strain against his slacks making him whimper as his need spiked. The complete lack of consideration for his well-being oddly making him crave the hanyou that much more. The deep thrusts into his mouth giving him little choice but to take it. His hands settled over each hard thigh as he moved his head in hopes to keep up with the fast pace. Quiet moans sounding from his throat as he sucked over Goda's thick dick. Every inhale through his nose filling him with that woodsy scent. The raven couldn't help but bring a hand between his thighs to rub over his own ache. Hoping to relieve the pressure there as he brought his remaining free hand up to grip Naraku once again. Keeping his dick in line to his lips as he rolled his mouth over him. Cum and spit rolling past his lips and he was in Heaven.

Naraku was in awe. The raven granted just as much pleasure as he was by having Miroku's mouth over him. The warden's face intense as he kept his eyes closed. Watching Miroku take him from his warmth to lick up the side of his cock like a dripping popsicle. A small pool of cum on his tongue as he guided the hanyou back into his mouth. His moans intense as he sped up his motions. Hand a jerking motion as he sucked him off. Finally taking note of the clawed hand rubbing in between two soft thighs.

His eyes opened to a half-lidded sultry glance as he felt Naraku pull away from him. Though he ran his tongue along the underside of his cock before he left his mouth completely. Breathing much more labored as he was none too gently raised up from the floor. Looking down onto the head of ebony at the mouth that came down to latch onto one nipple. Lips and teeth manipulating the bud into becoming perked before Naraku bit down. The spider's large frame backing them into the desk roughly as he suckled him as if he were a ravenous newborn. The back of his hand wiping away the moisture from around his mouth before reaching around to cradle the spider's head closer to him. Mouth falling open at a particularly harsh suckle. Watching teeth sink into him before licking away the sting.

The demon brought his hands down to the band of his slacks, shimmying them past his hips as he watched Naraku abuse his nipple. His other pert nub being squeezed and twisted in between the hanyou's sure fingers. Naraku's hands leaving him to get rid of the pants he wore. Only getting to step out of them before hands covered his ass in a delicious smack. Squeezing the palm full of soft flesh before pressing his lips against the beckoning pair below. Their heads a constant movement of twists and turns as the spider's hands ran along his slim frame. Sliding up his backside to run over his back and sides. Naraku's tongue running along the roof of Miroku's mouth, sucking the raven's tongue before pulling back. Turning the demon around and guiding him up on the desk to rest on his hands and knees, smacking the side of one luscious ass cheek. A growl building in his chest as the dark haired raven offered a generous jiggle of his ass.

He turned his head towards his shoulder, grinning at seeing the entranced look in those murky eyes, the hanyou's hand slowly rubbing his dick as he studiously watched the raven's spread position. "Think you can handle all that, Goda?" He asked teasingly, his supple behind flexing with an arch in his back good enough to rival a cat's. A vision of perfection as dark locks framed that lovely face. Eyes far from innocent. His ass spread and leaking his arousal. Its scent catching his nose and he drew nearer, leaning forward and pressing his nose at the small of Miroku's back. Skimming his way down towards the spot that beckoned him. Tongue slithering out to lick at the raven's entrance. Circling the wet hole in quick motions before sucking away the wetness there. Slurping at his hole as he buried his face deeper. Filling himself on the demon's scent and taste. Gripping Miroku's hips even as the raven rolled back into his mouth. Sweet moans and panted breaths filling the office as he became more pronounced in his feasting. Nose and mouth becoming coated in arousal and it only made him want more. The heavenly taste on his tongue zip lining straight to his dick and he finally pierced the demon with one long glide into his tight fold.

"Oh shit," sucking in a sharp inhale at feeling the spider's wiggling tongue deep inside him. Propelling his hips back onto that invading organ and felt claws dig into his skin. He turned his head, just able to make out the hanyou's head as he brought up a hand behind him to cup the top of those black curly tresses. Winding his hips as he met those deep thrusts into him. Keeping Naraku's face buried in his heat and closing his eyes at feeling those lips suck at his hole like a vacuum. The slurping nose filling the space and making his ass clench in want. He wanted something bigger stretching him open, wanted to feel the tip of Naraku's cock jabbing his spot. A whimper left him just thinking about it and he pulled his hand away before placing it back down onto the desk. "Goda. I—"

He never got to finish. The spider flipping him back over and yanking him closer to him until his ass rested near the edge of the desk. Pulling his right leg up to his chest, hand cupping the back of his knee at seeing the spider move in between his legs. "I don't wanna hear anything other than Naraku pass your lips when I'm fucking you," the larger man instructed as he cupped the back of the raven's neck, his other hand guiding his cock to the dark haired beauty's craving hole. "If you can't do that, than your better off not saying shit." He finished before shoving his dick inside the heated sheathe. Miroku's own hand coming up to grip his forearm at the intrusion. Unable to look away as he watched the spider's thickness gradually disappear inside his body. Naraku's stomach rippling as he rocked his hips forward, watching the raven's face as he made to stuff him full of dick. Miroku's head tilted back in a light pant, gripping the arm that held him in place as he was stretched open. He felt as if he would go crazy. He just wanted to be fucked.

"Look at me," Naraku rumbled, blue eyes slowly turning his way and he pulled back before sending his hips forward. The raven's lids lowering at the slow but harsh thrust. Quickly flitting his tongue across chapped lips before they parted at the daringly deep send of hips into his body. A shaky moan leaving him at the deep grind as the hanyou bottomed out into his heat. His own breathing in his ears as he watched himself being watched.

Damn, the raven was sexy. Hair plastered to his pale skin and spread before him as he went as deep in his body as he desired. His lids lowered over shining blue eyes. His ass milking his dick as he rocked his hips. The wetness gliding him deeper still and resulting in a tip of the raven's head. The sounds that left his mouth sending his hips forward faster and he was rewarded with notes even higher and sweeter.

"Oh Gods," Miroku got out quickly, body locking up as the hanyou found his pace. Not able to go anywhere with the hand cupping him close and the spider's cock slamming into his backside. It was too much and it wasn't nearly enough. The pressure hitting his spot delicious torture. Being jackhammered into and his body being jostled with every thrust.

"Your taking all of me, Miroku. All this dick digging up inside you," he huffed before looking down to watch what was taking place between them. His cock coming away with the raven's juices, both of their breath heavy as he fucked him. "You gonna get this cum." The spider promised under his breath, reaching down to scoop the debauched raven in his arms, still connected as he walked them over to the dark lounge chair in the corner of the room. Guiding him to lay down on his stomach before lining his cock against the raven's hole. Sliding his dick back inside before settling his body over the demon's smaller one. Burying his face in the side of the raven's neck as he ground his hips down into him with a swivel. Earning a curse.

His claws dug into the soft material beneath them. Overwhelmed by the sensations over his body. Mouth open, eyes closed. Head thrown back as Naraku attacked his neck. The direct hit on his nerves combined with the soft material his dick rubbed against making for one very overly stimulated raven demon. Pleasure enveloping him from all sides. The hanyou in him and over him, all his senses filled with him. Feeling the nip of fangs against his skin. The heated breaths of naughty whispers in his ear as the spider filled him to the brink with every push. Arms tightening around him as his body quaked.

Slamming his hips down into the raven at recognizing his ending, heightening his last moments of pleasure as he came undone. Miroku's screams ricocheting off the walls as he spilled his essence onto the furniture beneath him. Worrying his lip at the hanyou suddenly leaving his body. Pleasant soreness around his groin but he didn't let himself focus on it. He dragged himself up into a sitting position toward the edge of the chair. Watching the spider furiously stroking his dick—teasingly running the pads of his fingers along the front of the spider's thighs—licking his dry lips as he witnessed one clawed hand rub along the strained angry looking cock. The head drooling with white fluids. Looking up into Naraku's face as he was suddenly pulled forward by an insistent pressure on the back of his skull. Mouth soon full and humming around the length shoved in between his lips. Hand and mouth working on bringing the hanyou to completion. Fondling the heavy balls below as he sucked his own juices from the thickness stretching his mouth open. The spider's rhythm hurried as it wasn't hard to see he was close to coming.

And he did so without warning. The hand in his hair tightening as the hanyou's chest heaved in his orgasm. Creamy cum soon pooling on his tongue but he didn't stop. Sucking forth every drop, already feeling Naraku grow softer over his tongue. Only once he was satisfied he had gotten all he could did he swallow down the white fluid. Licking his lips before leaning forward to lightly suck the cum that spread over the soft flesh of the dark haired spider's cock. Standing up to eye him with a grin before he bypassed him and sauntered back over to his desk. Reaching for the report of the spider and lifting it in the air while making sure to hold his gaze. "A deal is a deal." Ripping the sheets down the middle before tossing them in the trash. Bending over to press a button on the phone that rest over his desk. A woman's voice came on. "Send Muto up to my office. I have a prisoner that needs to be escorted back to his cell." Raking his claws through his hair to get it back under some sense of order.

Naraku walked closer, bending down to retrieve his discarded jumpsuit before eyeing the dark haired beauty. "Ya know, this all could've been much more simple. If all you wanted was for me to fuck you. I could've done without the threats."

His inquiry earning him the brunt of blue eyes, hand slowly lowering from his locks as he looked back at the hanyou. A smile spreading his abused lips. "But it's not nearly as much fun that way."

The spider shrugged on his jumpsuit, especially hating the feel of it over his skin now that he no longer had an excuse to be out of it. "So what happens now?" He asked after a moment.

The expression on the raven's face one of pondering as he walked around the desk to stand before him. "How would you like to make a new deal? If your willing, I'm sure I could find a reason to pull you away from your cell every now and then."

Naraku's eyes trailed down the raven's shapely frame, pulling him closer by his hip, only a quiet huff of air passing the warden's lips telling of the demon's reaction at having his body held so closely against the spider's. Reaching down to squeeze one full globe of soft flesh. "I'm willing," he spoke, "I wouldn't mind hitting this again." After all, how many prisoners could say they were regularly piping down the Warden of a prison?

Blue eyes flashed up to clash with red and a knock sounded from behind them. Naraku expected for the Warden to scramble for his clothes but was surprised when the raven broke away from his hold with a resolute, "Come in," leaving his lips. Stepping away from him as the silver haired dog stepped into the office, handcuffs in hand as he walked over to place them around the hanyou's wrists. The dark haired demon perched against the edge of the desk, appearing at ease as he stood before the two men as naked as the day he was born. Muto's face not giving any visible reactions as he gave little more than a passing glance. Made the spider wonder what kind of shit he'd been exposed to while working under Kumagai.

"I'll see you soon, Goda." The Warden promised him as he was escorted from the room, the door shutting between them and closing on the raven's saucy grin. He would hold the demon to that. The spider would think back to this day when he was alone in his cell at night. And if too much time passed where he wasn't buried in the raven's luscious ass, he'd just have to do something that would warrant him a trip to the Warden's office.

 

End scene.

Starring: Miroku Amano, Naraku Hashimoto


	4. Chapter 4

The fact that she was a lesbian, happily married to the love of her life straight out of high school and was an adamant supporter of all things pussy, didn't mean she couldn't appreciate the sight before her now.

Oh this would be a big deal on release day. The best of the best all in one room. The most sought after adult entertainers in the industry. She could practically see the money rolling in. Every lonely housewife, sexually frustrated obese bastard and teen with their parent's credit card would be purchasing this video.

She held the lens of her Sony Z150 Camcorder steady. Keeping her steps light and quiet as she walked around to get a better angle of the last scene of the video. Obara, Ban and Amano playing the roles of captive prisoners who were forced to pleasure the three sexy COs in a remote location of the prison. Her excitement zip lining straight down into her vagina. She couldn't wait to get home and sit on Kagura's face.

...

Inuyasha threw his hair up in a half-assed ponytail. His side locks framing his face: turning his head to better ogle his reflection. He couldn't wait to get home and take a real shower. His body was sore after days of fucking—his ass and throat weren't coming out to play for a good long while, thank you very much—and bending his body in all sorts of positions.

The check written out to him for this movie was well the discomfort however. Besides, could one really complain when they'd had the infamous Sesshomaru Sakai as their partner for a scene? They had both been in the porn industry for a while—he five years after the dog demon—and this was their first ever project they'd done together. The hanyou was pleasantly surprised he hadn't even had to fake any of what he'd been feeling while filming. It wasn't so uncommon for an adult entertainer to have to force themselves to orgasm despite not having the real urge to do so. Thankfully, he had no such problems with Sakai which was a rarity. As if the man had been determined to make him cum no matter how much back breaking fucking it took to make him come undone. The man was intense, he'd give him that. He felt an involuntary shudder zip down his spine and quickly reached for the green and grey backpack at his feet. Turning from the large mirror and heading from the room that had served as his personal space for the last few days. He opened the door, a cool gust meeting his face from the coldness in the large studio space. The large building used to set up the scenes for "Prison Playground". Nodding his goodbyes to some of the producers and editors as he made to leave. The people who dealt with the behind the scenes shit of the filming and profits. Waving with a smile to some of the workers as he watched them make to dismantle the props from the last and final scene of the video. Having made some new connections while working on this project and already some prospective scenes and movies were lined up for him within the course of the remainder of this month.

He finally pushed open the side door exit to the studio, looking to see the parking lot filled with vehicles but silent and still as everyone was still inside dealing with the wrap up of the movie. He made for his own car.

"I take I'll be seeing you again in a few months."

The hanyou whirled at that, not having even seen the silver haired dog leaning his tall frame back against the building's foundation. Noting the grey suit that melded to his athletic build. Watching him shove the cellphone in his hand into the front pocket of his slacks and leaving it there. Steady amber orbs looking back to him with a calmness that was almost eerie. His gorgeous face revealed in its fullness with the silver locks he possessed pulled back into a high ponytail.

So taken by the sight he was he uttered the only thing that came to mind: "What?"

Sesshomaru let his lips pull to the side in a small grin, watching the hanyou drink him in with his eyes. Completely unaware he did so as if slightly dazed. Only breaking out of his stare once he moved away from the wall, eyes snapping up to meet with his at his approach. Wary but unwavering as the dog came to a stop before him. A respectable distance between them but enough to feel the other's heat.

"They're already talking about a sequel." Sesshomaru went on to explain, taking in the features that added up to one very breathtaking sight. Even with the makeup gone from his face due to the filming. He preferred the natural glow to his skin. "My manager just informed me Kikyo's already looking to book us for the next installment. She has reason to believe this first film will do well. Is that something you would be interested in?"

Inuyasha shifted the strap of his backpack higher up on his shoulder, face thoughtful as he stared into the distance. Shrugging before turning to eye the man before him. "Yeah, don't see why not. If my booking agent can work out a deal like the first one, I'd be willing to come back." Taking Sesshomaru in with critical eyes before jutting his chin out towards him. "You. You coming back?"

"I am," the dog told him clearly as he stood there calm and collected. "Now that I know you will be."

His eyes narrowed some, face turning slightly as he eyed Sakai. "Why would my answer factor into yours?"

Sesshomaru closed that last bit of distance between them, his calm demeanor belied the predatory air that surrounded him and reflected in his eyes. It not escaping his notice the stillness that took over the hanyou's frame—breath in his throat as he met his gaze as if unable to look away—but not flinching away from the close contact.

"Maybe," that singular word blew over the tip of his ear in heat, Sakai's voice proving just as detrimental to his state of mind as his close proximity. Practically feeling the demon pressed into his side as he faced forward. Barely repressing the shiver that wanted to rake down his back. "Just maybe . . . I enjoyed myself so much I jumped at the chance of working with you again. What I can tell you to be certain is I wouldn't be nearly as interested in doing another film if you weren't apart of the production."

"What are you—" He took in a deep silent inhale, licking across his suddenly dry lips as he turned his attention onto the door to the studio. "What are you saying?" He asked in a whisper, this nothing like the man he'd let into his body these last few days. This wasn't scripted. They weren't being watched. As a pornstar, sometimes the lines were blurred in respect of others personal space. Not bound to such limitations as they'd grown used to being touched and touching. Yet, here he was. On edge while simultaneously hoping the demon would do something. Forgetting his earlier thoughts on no sex. His will crumbling as his mind thought to their not so innocent interactions. Growing damp as he was assaulted by the images and standing here like this . . . certainly wasn't helping.

Whether Inuyasha knew it or not, his face had taken on a tinge of a flush. His breathing noticeably more labored and choppy as he stared forward in anticipation. Lips pulled to the side as he bent down slightly, lips barely pressed against the soft ear. The hanyou's head tilting to the side with a sigh, yielding immediately at the contact as his lids lowered into a close.

"I could tell you," Sesshomaru went on to say as he spoke softly into one furry canal. "But I think I'll let you draw your own conclusions. Maybe you'll have figured it out by the time we next meet." A slight nibble to his ear that caused a ripple against his chest from the body pressed with his own before breaking away. Walking to his car at the end of the parking lot without a backwards glance to the hanyou he'd left wanting and waiting.

He turned around to watch Sesshomaru walk away once he registered him leaving his side. Teeth grinding as watched the demon walk away without a care in the world. "Just who do you think you are, huh?!" He yelled at his back, his words having no affect as the dog gracefully lowered out of sight into the black luxury vehicle. Letting out a shriek of frustration that he would later deny ever having left his lips when thinking back to this moment. He turned with jerky steps to his own car, throwing his backpack into the passenger seat before peeling out from the lot.

Stupid, arrogant, gorgeous jackass, he thought with clenched fists. Having half a mind to turn down the offer for the next movie if only to get back at the demon. But already knowing he wouldn't. Damn him and his curiosity.

...

Damn he was definitely going to feel this tomorrow but this was Heaven. Hands pinned above his head against the mirror's glass as his whines were muffled by another insistent pair of lips. The wolf's soft lips and demanding tongue making taking in his next breath more difficult but he wasn't complaining. The faint grunts his pointed ears picked up only serving in making his body more heated. Immediately throwing his head back against the mirror, licking his lips at the delicious friction taking place down below. Koga's face finding a place against his neck as he pounded his hips into him. The vanity set banging into the wall but neither took much notice.

Chest heaving as he felt his orgasm start to wash over him, the hands that held his wrists together firm as he squirmed. The wolf demon's large frame keeping him pinned while in between his legs. The quiet grunts more frequent and in his ear now as he felt Koga spill inside him. The pistoning hips jerky and slowing until the demon came to a stop with panted breaths. Kissing him as he stayed seated in his pulsing heat. Finally releasing his arms and he brought them around the other's neck. A hand resting on the side of his neck as they traded sloppy lazy kisses.

Opening his eyes as Koga finally pulled away before proceeding to pull his limp member from out of him. A small hiss leaving him at the gaping feeling it left behind along with a slight delicious burn. Watching without an ounce of shame as the wolf tucked himself away back inside his black slacks. His muscular torso shrouded in a black button down. The sleeves rolled to his elbows. His locks pulled back into its usual ponytail. Holding on with both hands at suddenly being taken in the grinning wolf's arms and promptly placed on the carpet. "Thanks," he muttered with a small laugh as he bent down for the black jeans that lay discarded nearby. Quickly tugging them up his hips as he added: "I swear I feel like a child around you." The difference in their size was ridiculous. Turning to the mirror with a raise of his arms as he focused on getting his hair into some semblance of order. Taking out his shoulder length sandy locks before placing it back in a tighter ponytail. A smile followed by a faint chuckle at feeling Koga press against his back. Watching him nip at his neck through the mirror before wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I wouldn't go that far," Koga finally said after pulling back some. "The things we do ain't real kid friendly." Grinning at the laugh that made the fox's emerald orbs light up. "Besides, you feel perfect to me." A tightening of his arms backing up his statement. Expecting another one of Shippo's laughs but was unprepared for the smile on his face to gradually disappear. The look in his eyes one he couldn't place before the fox ducked his head.

He took a deep breath, but it didn't loosen the tight squeeze in his chest at hearing the wolf's words. Some of the things he said sometimes . . . he wondered if Koga knew how much his words could be taken to mean something else. The fox knew he didn't mean anything by it and tried not to read too deeply into it but it wasn't easy when it was exactly what he was dying to hear. But not if Koga didn't even think to filter the words leaving his mouth. Not when he didn't mean it in the way it sounded. But he knew it was just how Koga was.

"What. What's wrong, Shippo?" His words immediately earning him a head shake as the sandy haired man made to break from his hold.

"It's nothing, Koga. We should probably head—" Keeping his eyes trained onto the closed door of his dressing room instead of the ice blue he felt staring down into the side of his face. Words stopped on his lips as the dark haired demon curled his clawed digits around his elbow, immediately ceasing his attempts at freedom and earning his green eyed stare. Coming up short at the serious eyes that met his. Koga's face one of open contemplation.

"Don't try to say something isn't bothering you. I thought you'd at least be able to talk about it with me." Squeezing the arm he held gently. "After these past few days . . . I was hoping . . ." Trailing off at seeing he had the fox's undivided attention and nerves kicked in.

"Hoping for what, Koga?" He whispered, watching the internal struggle take place in those light orbs. His heart was pounding like crazy but Koga gave no signs of hearing it. Wondering if . . . just maybe . . .

"We should . . . we should probably go so you don't miss your plane." Pulling away with a clench of his teeth, berating himself for being such a scared little bitch. But damnit if the idea of rejection from the smaller man didn't make him want to flinch. Shit, he liked Shippo more than anyone could have anticipated when filming began. The late night dinners they invited the other to every night. The laughing and the flirting back and forth. That could almost be considered a date but neither one had put any labels on it. Secretly dreading when the fox would return to where he was based in America. They hadn't even had sex—aside from filming Prison Playground—until just recently. There certainly wasn't any real reason to do so, they weren't getting paid for what they did behind closed doors. But knowing Shippo would be returning to his home in California now that filming was done . . . simply put, he'd wanted to be with Shippo in that way again before they split up.

Totally missing the flash of disappointment aimed at his back while deep in his thoughts. Shippo releasing a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. Pulling it together at his cellphone ringing and he brought it to his ear.

"Yeah . . . Yeah I know. I'm on my way now. I'll see you in a minute, Soten. Alright."

Turning to Koga at seeing the demon make his way back over to him. "That was my manager," Shippo told him, not sure if he'd picked up on the conversation or not. "She's waiting outside to make sure we don't miss our flight."

Koga nodded, lips thinning into a straight line. "I'll walk you out."

"You don't have to do that." The fox demon said quickly.

"I want to." The wolf replied quietly without hesitation, leaving no room for doubt. Shippo turned away from him, hating the conflicting emotions warring inside him. Not wanting to read into something that wasn't there. Blue eyes latched onto Shippo's back at the weird behavior but he followed him out without a word. The silence between them loud as it'd been flowing conversations between them nonstop since meeting one another. But he had no idea what to say. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He knew what he wanted to ask. To ask Shippo to stay in Japan. At least a while longer to explore the connection he was sure they'd found. But the words just wouldn't come.

Their eyes met only twice as they walked through the studio, and awkward stretches of lips at an attempt at a smile made a home on both of their faces. Both rather focusing on saying their goodbyes to the people they'd worked closely with the last couple of days before they eventually reached the exit. Giving a single nod of thanks in the wolf's direction as he walked through. Seeing a few cars were missing as they ventured further to meet the black limo slowly creeping its way up from the other side of the parking lot.

"Where are you parked?" Shippo asked only to disrupt the silence, watching Koga tilt his chin towards the white 2016 Chevrolet Camaro a bit further down to their left. The fox nodding his head at the familiar car before turning to eye the limo that finally crawled to a stop beside them. The back door being pushed open from the occupant inside and he walked forward, coming to a stop behind the door as he turned to see the wolf slowly trailing behind him. Face holding a hardness he hadn't seen in all the time they'd been amongst the other's company. Well, maybe that was for the best. He'd gotten open from all their time together and would deal with the aftermath of that fact in his own time.

"Well . . . this is me," the fox said after a moment, his fingers thrumming across the hood of the limo, needing an outlet for the nerves plaguing his system. Biting his lip at seeing Koga nod his head, face never changing as he pulled his hands out from his slacks.

Shippo stuck his hand out, aware of the eyes and ears around them. Better to part this way than filled with hope. "It's been fun." He said truthfully, referring to their time on and off the set, offering a smile he had no idea came across as strained but he didn't want the sadness to overshadow him in this moment with the wolf.

Koga looked down at the hand thrust out his way before staring into mesmerizing green eyes. Reverting back to business after all their days spent getting to know one another. And the idea of going back to that felt all kinds of wrong. He already hated seeing Shippo leave, he didn't want this to be how they parted too.

Koga reached out for his hand and the hold he'd been expecting was something else entirely. His forearm caught in a gentle but firm grasp as he was drawn forward and he didn't even think to question it. Caught up in bright blue before lips crashed into his own. Warm hands ran up his back and he was a goner. All his attention focused on not being swept away. This was . . . so intense. So completely different from their past moments. It was getting harder to stay grounded and not focus on the ridiculous beating in his chest. Feeling Koga mesh closer with him until their was no space left.

The wolf tried to shove everything he was feeling into that kiss. Everything he couldn't find the words to say. How he'd felt things he'd never felt in his life and how he was loathe to let it go. That he was willing to walk down a path that never held much appeal before but now . . . all that seemed possible now since meeting the sandy haired wolf and the thought didn't send him running for the hills. The undeniable chemistry between them and how well they complimented one another . . . How well Shippo fit in his arms . . . It wasn't fair but somehow he hoped the fox could sort through all he was trying to say because he didn't even know where to begin.

He opened his eyes to see cool blue watching him and the wolf's lips left his own. His eyes roaming over Koga's features for any hopes to figure out what incited that small spark of fire. His could already feel his lips swelling but the tingling outweighed the discomfort. "Koga. What . . . what—"

"Take care of yourself, Shippo." The fox stilling at the unreadable look drilling into him, a squeeze accompanied to the back of his neck and watched as well as felt Koga pull away. Turning to watch him walk toward his car, mouth hanging open uselessly as he got the feeling their was something he should say but as to what that was . . . that escaped him.

He ducked his head, finally settling into backseat of the limo and felt his manager's red eyes staring a hole into him. "Something between you and Wolfe?" Her voice low, sending a raised brow his way.

He turned to the ebony haired woman as the car lurched forward. "No. There's nothing between us, Soten." It hurt a bit just to admit that.

She didn't look all that convinced as she settled back into the plush leather. "If you say so." The thunder demoness drawled before taking her cellphone in hand. "We have so much to do when we get back to Los Angeles. You've already got people reaching out to get you in a scene. Even Kikyo's already . . ."

He tuned her out, he didn't mean to, but his mind was focused on trying to make sense of that kiss. Koga seemed so desperate. The way he'd held him . . . as if he were the most important thing in the world then. He'd never felt anything like it before and had no idea what it meant. All he did know was how it made him feel. His chest felt tight just imagining never seeing the wolf's signature grin again or feeling those arms around him. What'd if he'd found that one in a million thing? Back in the studio, Koga had seemed to struggle with his words. He'd even thought for a moment Koga would say what he wanted to hear. That he felt whatever it was between them. Was Koga just as nervous and excited about it as he was? And that kiss . . . Gods, that kiss. Was he really willing to just let that slip away? He wasn't willing to live with the 'what ifs' and never knowing what could've been.

"Stop the car," he leaned forward in his seat to tell the auburn haired driver, ignoring Soten's spluttering as he turned to push the door open. Eyes frantically searching the parking lot until he spotted that head of black not far from his car.

Koga pocketed his cell, stunned at the news he just received from his agent. That Kikyo was looking to book him for another film that would serve as a continuation to Prison Playground. The same cast. Which meant if Shippo accepted he'd get to see him again. He made to climb into the driver seat of his Camaro but turned at the sound of his name. Brows meeting in the middle at seeing the sandy haired man partially standing from the limo he climbed into.

"The weather's great in Los Angeles this time of year," the fox yelled his way from further up the lot. "I can send a ticket for you and you come see how I live for a few weeks."

It was almost scary. The grin that found a way onto the wolf's lips and showed no signs of dying down. Stuffing his hands in his pockets as he tilted his head back some. "I can buy my own ticket. All I needed was an invitation."

A grin to rival Koga's finding a home on his lips at the words that carried back across to him. "Well you just got one." The saucy words followed by a bite to his lip as he settled back into his seat. The door shut behind him before the limo started moving once more. Turning to the thunder demoness with an innocent, "What?" spilling forth at the knowing look she sent his way.

She shook her head before settling back with a cross of her legs. "Didn't hear a word I said." The smile on her lips saying she was more amused than irritated by that fact. "You would've seen him again in a few short months. Kikyo wants you to come back for the next installment of Prison Playground."

His brows shot up. And here he was thinking he'd more than likely never lay eyes on the wolf again. But he was glad for how it turned out anyway. He'd rather not have to wait months to see Koga again.

The dark haired wolf watched the limo finally pull out from lot and merge with the traffic. Turning to get into his own vehicle and head for home. Shippo had taken the initiative this time—but now that he knew Shippo had enjoyed himself just as much as he had with their time spent together—he had every intention of sweeping the little fox off his feet. He had the green light and wouldn't hesitate again.

...

He waved to the brown haired set designer at the goodbye she sent his way before finally leaving the studio. Seeing the sun was making to disappear from view. Only a few cars were left as just about everyone had left now that production was wrapped up. Seeing his 2017 BMW HP4 Race and tilting his head with a furrow of his brows at seeing the hulking figure perched against the black piece of machine. Making his way forward and a smile found his lips at recognizing the spider. Watching the man straighten out at his approach. An imposing figure with a large body mass and an abundance of tattoos on his biceps that ran down to his wrists. Long curly ebony tresses pulled away from his serious eyes. Hair in a plait that hung down his back. A dark brown leather jacket left open to reveal the plain white long-sleeved tee underneath. Dark blue jeans hugging his sculpted thighs.

Looking every bit like a thug but was a gentlemen at heart. Which in the raven's opinion, was the best. Kinda like having the best of both worlds.

"You alright?" The hanyou asked him in a slight laugh, a charming smile pulling his lips as he stared at his no doubt noticeable careful gait. Moving too fast caused the soreness in his backside to flare up to uncomfortable levels.

"That last scene was brutal," his voice a soft moan as he looked to the skyline, raising his arms above his head in a stretch and missing the eyes that drifted down to latch onto the milky skin that peeked out from the dark shirt that rode up higher on his waist. Falling back down as he turned back to look at Naraku. "And your not exactly small." He said with a pointed glance at the man's groin that only served in pulling a self-satisfied grin onto the hanyou's lips to which he promptly rolled his eyes at.

Naraku chuckled as he stared at the dark haired beauty. "I was under the impression you enjoyed it more on the rough side." As that laid with the raven's appeal in his films. A large part of his fan base lived for his dark, sadistic persona while in front of the lens. Every insecure dominant's nightmare and the more submissive man's wet dream. But he knew their was more to Miroku than what he let the world see. Which he was clearly able to see more than others due to being able to see past what lay at the surface. Him being judged for his tattoos gave him that insight. That wasn't to say their weren't any genuine characteristics in his role. It just wasn't all he was.

Miroku shrugged. "I'm not complaining, not really," Nothing a nice, long soak wouldn't fix. "It was a lot of fun." Pausing as he took in the man with new eyes. "I'm actually impressed you were able to keep up with me so well. Some have a hard time keeping up once they realize I'm not the type to just lay back and moan for the camera." Laughing to himself as he thought of some of his past costars that still refused to this day to shoot another scene with him. Had hated he challenged them. But Naraku had done surprisingly well to not have been in the industry as long as some of the more requested entertainers tended to be.

"Wasn't anything I couldn't handle." Naraku responded coolly, feeling a phantom pain tease around the base of his dick just thinking of their final scene in Prison Playground. Missing the knowing flash in those blue orbs. Not knowing the demon had witnessed how he'd walked off from their last scene. Miroku turned his head with a smile, bypassing his opportunity for revenge. He could've stated how he'd witnessed the gingerly placed steps as the spider walked off to his dressing room. Knowing his groin must've been killing him after the intense riding of the spider's cock he put on him. He made sure to give just as good as he got.

"You know they're already talking about a sequel?" Miroku mused, not seeing any surprise spark at his words. "You going for it?"

Naraku offered a lazy raise of his shoulders. "More than likely I will. They seem so sure this first one will do well. Are you not going to do it?"

"Yeah. I guess I will." The demon smiled, cobalt orbs shining with mirth. "Hope you don't mind being stuck with me again."

"Heh," the spider grinned, but it didn't match the seriousness in his eyes. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Only reason he had seriously considered it was learning that they'd have the same partners. Kikyo claiming the chemistry on set was too good to mess up by having them switch it around.

Whatever had been lurking in his reddish orbs was gone so fast he wondered if he'd imagined it but knew that couldn't be the case. Because the feeling it left behind was still there. Looking off from the hanyou as he attempted to reign in his scattered thoughts. "Don't take this the wrong way, Hashimoto . . . but what are you still doing here? I thought you'd left already."

"I was hoping you'd wanna join me for a drink. You weren't in your room when I went to find you earlier so I thought I'd wait for you."

"Like a . . . like a date?" Bringing a hand up to rub at his elbow, still unable to meet the eyes of the man in front of him.

The spider tilted his head at the odd tone the raven spoke in, not willing to believe their was a shy bone in Miroku's body. Especially not after everything they'd done in front of dozens of pairs of eyes. The discomfort clear in Miroku's form for his eyes to see. "Yeah. It's usually the best way to get to know someone you like."

He whipped his head at that, mouth hanging uselessly at the small smile sent his way from the handsome spider. "I like you too, Naraku. I do, really. And going out with you . . . I don't wanna mess up the easy thing we have now." His voice tapering off towards the end, his eyes willing the hanyou to understand.

"I get it, Miroku. I'm a grown man. I can handle a rejection. I thought maybe . . . I don't know what I thought." Running a hand through his bangs and straightening out from his perch against the motorcycle. Maybe he'd misread what was between them. "Be safe on your way home, Miroku." He told him before making to walk past the oddly silent raven.

His eyes lowered a bit at the dismissal. The air about the hanyou a bit dejected despite the words that left his mouth. Staring forward at the setting sun without really taking it in as Naraku's shoulder barely brushed up against his own. His woodsy scent filling his nose as he passed him by. "So that's it, huh?" He asked, his eyes oddly starting to sting as he stared out into the horizon. "I turn you down and suddenly we can't be friends anymore?" Finally turning around to eye the broad back turned his way before the hanyou came to a stop. Turning around to meet his stare before slowly traveling back to close the distance. Raising a hand up to tuck a stray strand of ebony back behind one pointed ear. Closing his eyes at the trail of heat Naraku's touch brought to his skin and opening his eyes at feeling the hanyou pull away. Seeing steady red eyes staring down into his face.

Naraku saw this. The slight turn into his touch. Something he didn't even think the raven was aware of. One moment he felt as if he were so close . . . only to be presented with that guard that came up whenever he got anywhere. "Your still a mystery to me, Miroku." He admitted to him after a silent moment.

"Naraku . . . I don't date." He told him, revealing his truth. "It's not you, okay? I've been through some things and I don't want to feel that way again." He rushed to get out with unapologetic eyes. "Because if I take a chance on you and it doesn't work out that would hurt. When emotions get involved . . . that complicates things. And I don't want that with you." He breathed with a shake of his head.

That's why he seemed to hold him at arm's length. Never able to close that last bit of distance. He was terrified of taking a chance on something this intense in case it backfired in both of their faces. He wasn't so willing to ignore the tension between them. "So your only brave in front of a camera."

His mouth fell open in shock, offended beyond belief and it soon showed on his face. "You are such an asshole." He cried in hurt as well as anger. Making to move away from the spider but soon found an arm encircled behind his waist. "I'm trying to tell you how I'm feeling and you shove it back in my fac—mmph."

He didn't give in immediately nor did the hanyou expect him to. Feeling the rain of blows against his chest that gradually gave way to hands clutching his jacket in between his hands. The raven's lips soon moving against his own and hearing as well as feeling every little moan that left the demon's mouth. He only broke away for need of air, taking one of Miroku's hands in his own while keeping him flushed against him. "You would deny that?" Feeling the almost desperate hold entwined with his own fingers. The ragged breath as Miroku fought for air. The palpitations of his heart unpredictable and racing. "You would deny us this?" He demanded with a squeeze to his hand.

"Naraku . . ."

"Would it help if I told you I only had good intentions?" Naraku cut in.

"You don't wanna be my friend? I could be a really good friend." He whispered, scared out of his mind because he felt his seemingly solid walls beginning to crumble. The sun disappearing from the world's view and sending a slight breeze over them.

"I know myself well enough to know any friendship between us would be sabotaged by me, whether I was consciously aware of it or not. I would ruin it without meaning to. Not when all I'd be able to focus on is this connection we seem to share. It sounds selfish, but I can't be just friends with you, Miroku." Voice apologetic as he offered a light squeeze to the hand he held. "I want to be your friend, Miroku. But not just that. I don't mean to pressure you—"

"It's a little too late for that." He cut in with furrowed brows, though the heat in his words were severely lacking. "So your saying you can't be friends with me without it being more . . . and I guess a part of me can understand that. But that's not a decision I'm ready to make tonight or even days from now. So I'm gonna need some time."

"How much time?"

Miroku pursed his lips in thought, the studio catching his eye and he turned to stare up at the spider. "I won't deny their could be something more between us, if only because you won't let me." He said with a smile before continuing on. "These past few days have been some of the best. But you know like I do that when sex is involved it makes everything that much more confusing. Good sex can make you see things that aren't really there. Let's see how you feel about me after a few months apart. If you still feel the same by the time we see each other again, I'll give you that date."

Naraku thought over his words and couldn't find any fault with it. He could've argued how he was grown enough to differentiate emotions from sex but really couldn't find the urge to do so. A few months would be over in the blink of an eye and if this was what Miroku needed to feel comfortable with whatever they did, then so be it. He couldn't help but think the raven had made it a bit easier than it'd had to be.

The dark haired beauty returned the smile that took a hold of Naraku then, leaning up at the kiss the man sought. Quick but no less telling and the spider finally moved away from him, taking his heat. He missed him already. Smiles on both their faces as the hanyou turned to walk away. Their wasn't anything left to be said.

The figure disappearing in the cover of night and he could only hope he wouldn't be disappointed at their reunion.

Not what he'd hoped for but the promises were just as satisfying. He was looking forward to crossing the line into uncharted territory. He wouldn't stop until he had the raven's affections. He enjoyed the demon behind the lens more so than the one in front of it. The Miroku people didn't get to see: that's who had him wrapped around his finger without knowing it. The raw, vulnerable and surprisingly soft raven. That's who he would gladly fall for.

 

To be continued . . .

 

AN: That's a wrap! See you in Vol. 2.


End file.
